Embodiments of the invention relate to elevator systems, and more particularly, to a bedplate for mounting a machine in a machine room of an elevator system.
Vertical travel of an elevator car is typically powered by a drive assembly that may be supported within an upper portion of an elevator hoistway by a support member, such as a bedplate for example. The drive assembly generally includes a traction machine composed of a gearless motor and a traction sheave, both of which may be mounted on a surface of the bedplate. Rotational torque generated by the motor is used to drive the traction sheave. Depending on the direction of rotation of the motor the traction sheave causes tension members to lift or lower the elevator car and counterweight vertically through the hoistway.
In conventional elevator systems, the counterweight is commonly positioned directly behind the elevator car, centered with the elevator car, or to the side of the elevator car. However, older elevator system may have an asymmetrical layout, where the counterweight is not generally centered relative to the car. To modernize these older elevator systems using existing bedplate structures, a time consuming and costly relocation of the counterweight is required.